Harry Potter et les Maraudeurs
by Blackfan
Summary: Harry entre en septième année et doit se préaprer à lutter contre Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER ET LES MARAUDEURS.  
  
Chapitre premier: l'Ordre s'agrandit.

Harry Potter était un garçon de dix-sept ans normal ou presque. L'apparence d'un garçon qui a grandit trop vite, il porte des vêtements amples, trop grands pour lui comme tout les jeunes de sa génération. Mais Harry n'est pas ce que certains pourraient qualifier de normal. Ses vêtements sont trop amples car ils appartenaient à son cousin, Dudley, fils de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive. Harry porte ses vêtements devenus à présent trop petits (surtout au niveau de la taille), car il a été recueilli, un peu à contre cœur, par les Dursley après le meurtre de sa propre famille. Mais ce qui fait de Harry un être extraordinaire pour la plupart des humains, c'est que Harry est un sorcier. Il étudie la magie depuis maintenant six ans et va entamer sa septième année dans l'école Poudlard, où des professeurs pas comme les autres donnent des cours pas comme les autres.

La pluie battait les carreaux de la grande salle de toute la force avec laquelle elle tombait à l'extérieure. Harry se promenait avec Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils étaient restés durant toute la période des vacances et plus, puisque les cours de l'année précédente avaient été interrompue en milieux d'année par une attaque du plus grand mage noir que la Terre n'est jamais porté, Lord Voldemort et ses disciples, les Mangemorts. L'école avait survécu à l'attaque grâce à Harry et Dumbledore, l'excentrique directeur de l'école selon les termes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Au cours de ce combat, Harry avait réveillé les incroyables pouvoirs qui sommeillaient au fond de lui et avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur leur provenance. Il était actuellement le seul et unique sorcier capable de se servir de la magie Antique, qui lui avait permis de chasser Voldemort et ses hommes. Par la suite, Dumbledore avait convoqué tout les élèves de l'école et leur avait expliqué qu'une nouvelle ère de Ténèbres allait sûrement commencer. Certains étaient ainsi revenus à l'école pour aider la résistance à lutter contre ce fléau, tandis que d'autres (dont la plupart faisait partie des Serpentards) étaient rentrés chez eux en espérant que cette période de troubles ne dure pas aussi longtemps que la dernière. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait donc passé les vacances d'été en compagnie de leurs camarades de Gryffondor, qui étaient tous revenus, ainsi que ceux de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

L'été avait été mis à profit par les membres actuels de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de rassembler des sorciers de toutes races et des créatures de toutes espèces, afin de monter une armée qui puisse contrer celle que l'ennemi de tous avait finalement montée. Le mois de septembre avait ainsi commencé, voyant les membres de l'école tous réunis dans les lieux où étaient conservé les connaissances de Grande- Bretagne. Harry aurait normalement du prendre à cette période de l'année le Poudlard Express afin de se rendre à Poudlard. Mais il se trouvait déjà dans son école et le Poudlard Express ne contenaient cette année que des premières années que les parents avaient quand même envoyés afin qu'ils apprennent un minimum de magie afin de pouvoir se protéger en cas de malheur.

La cérémonie de la répartition avait déjà commençait quand porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, vêtu de son manteau en peau de taupe.

-Excusez mon retard, dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

La répartition étai un des moments de l'année que Harry préférait puisque c'était l'occasion de faire un maximum de bruit. Chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève rejoignait la table de sa maison, Harry applaudissait et hurlait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La répartition s'acheva avec Zauria, Michael qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Cette année, le Choixpeau magique avait choisi de chanter de nouveau qu'il avait poussé lors de la cinquième année de Harry. Il y faisait entre autre une demande aux élèves de se serrer les coudes car une période noire allait arriver. La table des Serpentards était à présent occupée par les parents de tous les élèves qui avaient été invité à venir à Poudlard pour préparer la défense. Dumbledore se leva et tendit une main. Le tumulte qui régnait dans la salle s'interrompit aussitôt.

-Bienvenu à tous, élèves et parents d'élèves. Comme vous le savez, cette année sera différente des autres puisque les cours, bien que maintenu, ne seront pas obligatoire, chacun préférant peut être se renforcer dans certaines matière et non dans d'autres. Cette mesure a été votée à l'unanimité par l'ensemble du corps enseignant et le ministère de la magie, dit il d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

-Il ne me reste désormais qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit à tous.

Les tables se couvrirent de plats somptueux lorsque Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains. Harry se servit de généreuses parts de ragoût et de pomme de terre. Le festin lui parut passer à ne vitesse folle, en comparaison à certaines journées qu'il avait passé dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il avait ainsi découvert avec Ron et Hermione tout les secrets de l'école et connaissait à présent chaque passage secret et chaque cachette comme sa poche. Le repas se passa sans grande discussion, chacun remuant les quelques idées noires qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Lorsque tous les plats se furent vidés et que les assiettes eurent retrouvé leur éclat d'origine, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau. -Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne nuit, lança celui-ci.

Harry se leva en poussant un grognement. Il avait hâte de se coucher à présent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la grande porte, une main le rattrapa par l'épaule et le retint. Harry se retourna pour voir Rogue, le professeur de potions. Rogue était le professeur que Harry appréciait le moins dans toute l'école, et sa haine envers Rogue était partagée par ce dernier. Un long voile de cheveux noirs et gras encadrait chaque côté de son visage.

-Dumbledore veux vous voir dans son bureau Potter, vous et vos deux amis, siffla-t-il. Le mot de passe et caramel mou.

Harry acquiesça et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait à l'extérieure.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Rogue ?demanda Ron.

-Il m'a dit que Dumbledore nous attendait dans son bureau, répondit Harry.

-Tout de suite, dit Ron en soupirant.

-Oui, tout de suite, acquiesça Harry.

Avec une résignation visible, Ron et Hermione suivirent ainsi Harry jusque devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Caramel mou, dit Harry.

La gargouille s'anima et se mit à tourner, libérant un escalier qui laissa les trois amis devant la porte de bois. Harry saisit le heurtoir de cuivre et frappa trois coups.

-Entrez, dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme. Harry poussa la porte et entra dans la salle circulaire.

-Vous nous avez fait demander, professeur, demanda Harry.

-Oui Harry, Mr Weasley et miss Granger. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous partez en voyage.


	2. Chapitre deux: Le départ

Chapitre deux : le départ.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent l'air abasourdi par ce que venait de dire leur directeur.

-Mais...Comment ça, en voyage ? demanda Hermione d'un air incrédule.

-Oh c'est très simple et très compliqué à la fois, dit Dumbledore.

-Expliquez nous, professeur, parce que là...articula Ron

Dumbledore parut résolu.

-Bon commençons par le commencement. Vous savez tous ce qu'est une pensine ?demanda t'il.

-Oui, acquiescèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, une pensine permet de se débarrasser des pensées superflues. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons transgresser une des lois les plus pures de la magie.

Hermione parut effarée.

-Comment ça ? Faire quelque chose d'illégal ?

-Pas tout a fait miss Granger puisque nous avons la permission du ministère. Voyez vous, nous sommes aujourd'hui à un contre dix face aux Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort. (Ron grinça des dents, mais Dumbledore n'y prêta aucune attention). Nous avons donc besoin de renforts. Pour cela, nous avons pensé avec les membres de l'Ordre que les anciens membres seraient les mieux placés !

-Mais professeur, c'est impossible, dit aussitôt Harry. Ils sont...morts !

-Justement c'est là que vous intervenez, Harry. J'y serais bien aller moi- même mais il faut quelqu'un qui n'existe pas là-bas.

-Mais...o ?demanda Hermione qui semblait comprendre peu à peu.

-Mais dans le passé bien sûr!

Ron éclata alors de rire.

-Quelle bonne farce professeur !!!!Nous faire croire qu'on va remonter dans le pass !

Mais Dumbledore, lui ne riait pas. Il était au contraire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

-Vous allez remonter le temps grâce à une pensine spéciale et interagir sur les évènements passés à l'aide d'une potion spéciale que vous donnera le professeur Rogue. Et ceci n'a rien d'une farce monsieur Weasley.

-Mais...commença Hermione.

-Vous reviendrez grâce à une autre potion, ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger.

Harry vit Hermione prendre un air surpris. Il avait lui aussi l'habitude que Dumbledore semble lire dans ses pensées mais il n'appréciait pas ça pour autant.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir et que vous réfléchissiez à tout ceci. J'attends une réponse demain matin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau, plus abasourdi encore que lors de leur entrée. Ils regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor sans échanger un mot et s'assiérent dans les fauteuils face au feu, leurs fauteuils préférés.

-Qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. C'est tentant.

-Enfin, Ron! Il faut braver la loi !s'écria Hermione.

-Je sais, mais si on a l'accord du ministère...

-Moi je vais y aller, dit Harry.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, l'air surprise et effrayé. Ron, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents derrière elle.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ? Harry tu ne peux pas braver la loi....

-Hermione tu ne peux pas comprendre... Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi. Si on retourne dans le passé, on pourra empêcher mes parents de mourir, empêcher Sirius de passer pour un meurtrier, empêcher la mort de je ne sais combien de personnes !

Harry se tu. Il avait laissé sortir tout ça sans y penser. C'était ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il partirait demain, avec ou sans ses amis.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Ron.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui paraissait réfléchir.

-Hermione ?demanda-t-il.

-Vous ne croyez que vous allez vous amuser sans moi, non ?

Avec un sourire complice, elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans son dortoir pour préparer quelques affaires. Ron et Harry l'imitèrent puis ils se couchèrent, alors que minuit était passé depuis longtemps déjà.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron descendirent avant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver Hermione en grande discussion avec Hagrid.

-Bonjour vous deux, lança-t-il derrière sa grosse barbe hirsute.

-Salut Hagrid. Comment ça va ? demanda Ron.

-Oh, très bien. J'ai...J'ai parlé avec Hermione de votre...Voyage. Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance.

-Merci Hagrid, répondit Harry avec sincérité.

Ils retournèrent ensuite s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor où ils déjeunèrent. Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé, ils montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Demandait Dumbledore

-Absolument certaine, reprit une voix que Harry connaissait.

Il choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte. La discussion s'interrompit et les trois amis entrèrent.

-Bonjour, professeur, lancèrent ils à l'unisson.

-Bonjour, vous trois. Vous avez décid ?

-Oui professeur, reprit Harry. Nous partons.

Dumbledore eu un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry par- dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, posées sur son nez aquilin.

-Et bien laissé moi vous présentez votre nouveau compagnon de voyage. Avec surprise, Harry se tourna dans la direction que Dumbledore leur montrait. Il reconnut alors la silhouette dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce.

-J...Jessica ?

Jessica Relcias, une amie qu'ils s'étaient fait l'année précédente sortit en effet du coin sombre.

-J'ai proposé à miss Relcias de vous accompagner, reprit Dumbledore. Elle souhaite ardemment se rendre utile à l'Ordre.

Avec un sourire, il fit approcher Jessica.

-Vous voulez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr. Avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Harry.

-Bien je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir reprit Dumbledore.

Il venait de se lever et se dirigea vers une armoire ouverte. Il fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieure et revint quelques instants plus tard, portant une bassine où était gravé le sigle de Serdaigle.


	3. chapitre trois: rencontre dans le temps

Chapitre trois : rencontre dans le temps.  
  
Dumbledore revint ensuite s'assoire à sa place, derrière le large bureau de bois. Harry et les autres regardaient avec insistance la large bassine de pierre où était gravé un aigle royal, les ailes largement déployées.

-C'est Rowena Serdaigle qui a créer cette pensine professeur ?demanda Hermione.

-En effet, miss Granger. Rowena Serdaigle était sans aucun doute le cerveau le plus brillant des trente dernières générations, dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

Dumbledore sortit alors de la poche de sa cape sa baguette magique. Il effleura ensuite sa tempe avec l'extrémité de sa baguette et en retira un mince filet argenté. Harry savait que ce filet n'était autre qu'une pensé de Dumbledore. Mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Il la déposa ensuite dans la bassine où tournait toujours un fond de pensée, c'est-à-dire une mince couche de pensées pures placées là, d'après les explications d'Hermione.

-Vous êtes prêt à partir ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise. Il avait plus que hâte de partir et de rencontrer enfin ses parents.

-Je ne sais pas exactement où vous allez arriver. Mais vous devrez d'abord vous faire accepter par les sorciers de l'époque et ensuite tout faire pour empêcher les meurtres qui nous concernent. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Avec un signe de tête général, les quatre compères montrèrent qu'ils avaient bien compris ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Dumbledore sourit, d'un air malicieux, et se leva de nouveau pour aller vers Fumseck. Il revint avec le Phénix sur son épaule et donna à Harry alors un petit flacon, contenant un liquide incolore mais dégageant une douce chaleur.

-Qu'est ce que...commença Hermione.

-Des larmes de phénix, répondit aussitôt Harry.

-Tout à fait, Harry. Les larmes de phénix ont un grand pouvoir de guérison et pourrait vous être fort utile en cas de besoin. Prenez aussi ceci.

Il leur tendit à chacun un sachet contenant deux autres flacons à chaque fois. L'un était d'une intense couleur rouge sang, tandis que l'autre était d'un bleu limpide et léger.

-La potion rouge vous permettra de vous matérialiser dans le passé. La seconde vous permettra de revenir à notre époque, expliqua Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir.

Harry, impatient, acquiesça mais il remarqua que les autres aussi semblaient impatients. Dumbledore effleura alors les pensées contenues dans la pensine du bout de sa baguette et elles se mirent à tournoyer à une vitesse folle, faisant apparaître le fond de la bassine parsemé des couleurs les plus diverses.

-Allez y. Touchez la substance et bonne chance à vous.

Dumbledore se recula afin de laisser plus de place à ses élèves. Chacun se plaça à un des points cardinaux et tous ensemble, ils touchèrent la substance miroitante du bout des doigts. Ils furent alors aspirés dans la pensine, sous forme d'esprit. Seul Harry connaissait bien cette impression. Personne ne pouvaient les voir où les toucher, mais eux voyaient et entendaient tout.

-Prenez la potion rouge, ordonna Harry.

Chacun ouvrit la petite bourse et vida d'un trait le contenu du petit flacon où l'épais mélange couleur rouge flottait avec paresse. Harry pensa avec dégoût en avalant le liquide que ce dernier n'avait pas seulement l'apparence, mais aussi la texture du sang. La bouche pâteuse, il se sentit alors attiré vers le sol et chuta de plusieurs mètres, imité de près par Ron, Hermione et Jessica.

-Où on est l ?demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, mais en tout cas il fait nuit.

Effectivement, le ciel était noir et parsemé d'étoiles.

-Je me demande vraiment où on a atterrit. Tu crois qu'on est loin de Poudlard ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. Dumbledore ne nous auraient jamais envoyé dans un endroit dangereux.

-Mais il a reconnu lui-même qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où on allait tomber non ?fit remarquer Jessica.

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller par là-bas, dit Hermione.

Elle désignait une source lumineuse au loin, dans la direction du nord. Les quatre voyageurs se mirent donc en route pour découvrir la source de cette lumière.

-C'est drôle, dit Ron.

-Quoi ?demanda Hermione.

-Il fait clair pour voir que la nuit est déjà tombée.

-Tiens c'est vrai j'avais pas remarquer, dit Harry.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione étouffa un cri.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione ?demanda aussitôt Harry.

-C'est...C'est la pleine lune ! articula-t-elle.

Elle montrait du doigt une forme ronde et claire dans le ciel, cachée par des nuages.

-Ouais, et alors ? demanda Ron.

Un cri animal se fit alors entendre, déchirant la nuit et les ténèbres.

-Alors je te rappelle que Lupin et un loup-garou ! dit aussitôt Hermione.

Les trois autres furent soudain frappés d'horreur. Leurs traits se muèrent en une grimace, une grimace de peur et de surprise.

-He...Hermione ! dit Ron.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Une large coulée de bave vint s'écraser sur son épaule.

-Cours !lança Harry.

Hermione se retourna. Un gigantesque loup se tenait derrière elle, debout sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il leva la tête en direction du ciel et lâcha un deuxième cri, plus féroce encore que le premier.

-Il ne devrait pas être à la cabane hurlante ?demanda Hermione qui s'était mis à courir

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'a peut être pas eu le temps, répondit Harry.

-Vous le connaissez ? demanda Jessica.

-Oui c'est un ancien prof de défense contre les forces du mal et un bon ami à nous.

-Vous avez de ces amis vous ! souffla-t-elle.

Le loup les suivait maintenant. Il s'était remis sur quatre pattes et s'approchait d'eux, les babines retroussées découvrant deux rangés de crocs acérés. Il les rattraperait bientôt et Harry le savait. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et fit volte-face.

-Harry, tu es fou ? demanda Hermione, qui s'était arrêté à son tour.

-Ca ne sert à rien il va nous rattraper. Allez chercher de l'aide ! cria-t- il.

Le loup était maintenant sur lui. Il se leva sur ses deux pattes et décocha un coup de griffe à Harry qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette et le projeta au sol.

-Désolé professeur, mais je n'ai pas le choix !dit Hermione.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège qui terrasserait le loup-garou quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

-NON !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille courir vers eux, accompagné d'un cerf et d'un gros chien noir. Le cerf et le chien ne s'arrêtèrent pas vers les trois amis et continuèrent leur course pour heurter le loup de plein fouet et l'immobiliser au sol. Harry se recula vivement et compris que Sirius et son père était occupé à empêcher le loup de les dévorer. Les cris animaux parvenaient jusqu'à eux et Harry entendit le chien poussé un hurlement. Il se leva et aperçut le loup se sauver tandis que les autres le suivaient.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune fille.

Harry ne savait pas qui elle était. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était une amie de son père et de Sirius. Il se releva pour la remercier et la regarda enfin. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts comme Harry n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois. Ses yeux à lui. Il se tenait devant sa mère à présent.


	4. Chapitre quatre: explications

Chapitre quatre : explications.  
  
Lily Evans se tenait devant Harry et ses amis. Elle était grande, apparemment âgée de seize ou dix-sept ans, d'après ce que Harry pouvait en juger.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîte l ? demanda-t-elle. Et qui êtes vous ?

Harry jeta un regard inquiet vers Hermione. Ils avaient pensé allez voir directement le professeur Dumbledore et lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Personne ne leur aurait plus rien demandé après ça. Mais là, ils ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Vous êtes à Poudlard ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu...

Elle paraissait surprise. Visiblement, elle connaissait beaucoup de monde ici et elle se demandait comment quatre élèves de son âge avaient pu apparaître d'un coup devant elle.

-Vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

Elle semblait plus intriguée qu'inquiète.

-Bon vous oubliez tout ce que vous avez vu ce soir et moi, je ne vous ai jamais vu, d'accord ?

Harry, surpris de cette proposition, acquiesça et elle partit en souriant en direction de la forêt où avait disparu le chien, le cerf et le loup.

-C'était qui, Harry ? demanda Ron. Tu la connais ?

-C'est Lily, Ron. C'est ma mère.

Ron parut abasourdi, mais se ressaisis rapidement.

-Euh...Bon on devrait aller vers le collège, non ?

Hermione et les autres acquiescèrent. Ils se rendirent donc en direction de la lumière et arrivèrent finalement dans le parc, près de la cabane de Oggs, le prédécesseur de Hagrid en tant que garde-chasse.

-Venez, on doit aller voir Dumbledore, leur dit Harry.

Ils traversèrent le parc et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry annonça le mot de passe.

-Caramel mou.

La statue refusa obstinément de bouger.

-Le mot de passe ne peut pas être le même que dans le présent. Enfin le futur...Enfin à notre époque quoi.

-On avait compris Hermione, dit Ron, sarcastique.

-Le professeur Dippet n'est pas là.

Tous se retournèrent vivement. Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, mais un Dumbledore différents. Il avait les cheveux argentés, mais une barbe beaucoup moins longue.

-Le professeur...Dippet ? articula Jessica.

-L'ancien directeur, lui souffla Hermione.

-Vous souhaiter voir le directeur ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Non. En fait c'est vous qu'on désirait voir, dit Harry.

-Bien alors suivez moi.

Il se retourna et partit à travers les couloirs. Harry et les autres le suivirent et ils arrivèrent dans la salle de métamorphose. Dumbledore en était apparemment le professeur, mais seul Harry le savait.

-Bien. Pour commencer, qui êtes vous ? demanda Dumbledore, d'une voix calme. Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de tout lui expliquer.

-Bon, je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire mais nous venons du futur.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé.

-Du futur, voyez vous ça !

-C'est la vérité. Votre futur à vous nous a envoyer ici car nous avons besoin d'aide. Voyez vous, le maître des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, est ressuscité dans notre monde. Enfin pas vraiment puisqu'il n'est pas mort.

-Lord Voldemort ?!

Il paraissait ne pas comprendre.

-Non professeur. En fait, lorsqu'il a attaqué les Potter, son sort s'est retourné contre lui comme vous le savez. Mais il n'en est pas mort. Il a survécu et il a récupérer un corps en enlevant Harry Potter et en utilisant un sort d'ancienne magie.

-Allons ce que vous me dîtes est impossible! Voldemort n'a jamais attaqué les Potter!

Harry s'était avancé. Il avait compris que rien de ce qu'expliquait Hermione ne s'était encore passé.

-Professeur. Je suis Harry Potter. Je suis le fils de Lily et de James Potter. Voldemort va tuer mes parents quand j'aurais un an, mais en m'attaquant, il va échouer et son sort se retourna contre lui.

-Allons, arrêtons là ces sottises. Je ne peux pas vous croire.

-Professeur, Sibylle Trelawney vous a fait une prédiction, aux Trois Balais. Elle vous a dit que le seigneur des Ténèbres mourrait en attaquant celui qui serait né en juillet, le marquant à son égal et que par la suite, l'un devrait l'autre.

-Co...Comment savait vous ça ?

-Je suis celui qui est né en juillet !

Harry releva la mèche qui lui barrait le front et cachait sa cicatrice, révélant le mince éclair.

-Voici la trace que m'a laissée Voldemort.

Dumbedore semblait accepté petit à petit la vérité.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Je ne l'ai révélé à personne, cette prophétie. Admettons que vous venez du futur, qu'est ce que vous faîtes l ?

-Nous vous l'avons déjà dit, nous avons besoin d'aide. Nous sommes à un contre dix face aux Mangemorts et nous avons besoin de l'aide des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont péri face à lui.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

-J'ai compris. Je vous crois et je vais vous aider. Vous allez dormir ici ce soir, et vous viendrez demain dans la Grande Salle, après avoir vu le directeur. On vous présentera comme des élèves de dernière année venus de France d'accord ?

Les quatre acquiescèrent et Dumbledore fit apparaître quatre lits de plume, ou ils se couchèrent avec plaisir. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient convaincu Dumbledore et ils allaient dès le lendemain faire la rencontre avec les autres élèves. Restait à savoir si ils seraient capable de sauver les victimes de Voldemort et réussir ainsi leur mission.


	5. Chapitre cinq: les Maraudeurs

Chapitre cinq : Les Maraudeurs.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jessica se réveillèrent de bonne heure. Dumbledore, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier de couleur rouge, se tenait devant eux, assis derrière son bureau.

-Bonjour !leur lança-t-il.

-Bonjour, professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée tandis que Ron replongeait sous ses couvertures.

-Je vais vous demander de vous lever et de vous habiller. Nous allons voir le professeur Dippet.

Harry se leva doucement, tout en s'étirant, imité par Jessica tandis qu'Hermione jaillissait littéralement de son lit. Ron lui, paraissait s'être rendormit.

-Allez Ron debout ! dit Harry en secouant son ami.

-Mais c'est pas une heure pour réveiller les honnêtes sorcier ça ! gémit il.

Il accepta finalement de se lever (du moins il n'eu pas d'autre choix quand Hermione fit disparaître sur lequel il était couché) et tous furent prêt dix minutes plus tard.

-Suivez moi, je vous prie.

Tout en marchant d'un pas vif en direction du bureau directorial, Dumbledore parlait avec Hermione et Harry.

-Je dois vous avouez que j'ai bien cru ce matin en me levant que notre discussion d'hier soir n'était qu'un rêve. Mais en arrivant dans mon bureau, je n'ai plus eu qu'à me résigner.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés face à la gargouille.

-fizwizbiz, lança-t-il.

Harry sourit. Les mots de passes simplistes étaient apparemment une tradition chez les directeurs de Poudlard. La gargouille cessa de s'élever et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte en bois massif qui fermait le bureau. Dumbledore toqua trois fois grâce au heurtoir de cuivre et entra.

-Tiens bonjour Dumbledore.

Il aperçut ensuite Harry et ses amis.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous amenez là Dumbledore ?

-Ce sont quatres élèves venus de France, professeur Dippet. Ils souhaiteraient s'inscrire à Poudlard pour y suivre les meilleurs cours de sorcellerie du monde, d'après leurs dires.

Dippet parut gonfler de fierté. Apparemment Dumbledore avait bien choisi les mots.

-Nous ne faisons pas d'admission en retard d'habitude mais bon... Puisqu'ils sont très motivés. Comprennent-ils ce que je dis, Albus ?

-Oui bien sûr, ils sont très doués en langue étrangère. Je ne leur trouve même aucun accent ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bon et bien prenez le choixpeau et descendons.

Dumbledore acquiesça et prit sur une étagère le chapeau sale et rapiécé qui servait à répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, suivi de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jessica et le professeur Dippet qui fermait la marche et son bureau. Ils descendirent ainsi dans la Grande Salle où on servait le petit déjeuner. Tandis que le professeur Dippet allait s'asseoir à la table réservée aux professeurs, Dumbledore traversa la salle entre les deux tables centrales et s'arrêta devant la longue table en posant le tabouret et le choixpeau. Le professeur Dippet prit la parole.

-Je vous présente quatre élèves venus de France pour suivre les cours avec vous. Ils sont en septième année et nous allons les répartir.

-Vous allez placer chacun à votre tour le choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous indiquera votre maison. Hermione Granger.

Hermione s'avança. Harry se dit mentalement que Dumbledore devait déjà être un grand légilimancien. Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret et le choixpeau énonça de sa voix claire

-Gryffondor.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table centrale de gauche où Hermione alla s'asseoir près d'un jeune homme à l'air fatigué.

-Ronald Sleawey.

Dumbledore devait savoir que les parent ou les membres de la famille de Ron se trouvaient sûrement dans la salle.

-Gryffondor.

Deuxième salve d'applaudissement et Ron alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

-Jessica Relcias.

Jessica s'avança et coiffa le choixpeau.

-Gryffondor.

Pour la troisième fois, un tumulte retentit quand la jeune fille vint s'asseoir près de ses amis.

-Et enfin Harry Rettop.

Harry sourit et s'avança à son tour. Il coiffa le choixpeau et sa voix retentit dans sa tête.

-Hum, difficile, très difficile !

-Tu ne vas recommencer, quand même. Envoie moi à Gryffondor.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda la voix, légèrement surprise.

-Absolument certain, assura Harry.

-Gryffondor.

Pour la quatrième fois consécutive, les applaudissements et les cris retentir quand Harry alla s'asseoir à la table à côté de Ron et de...Lily.

-Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à tout les quatre, reprit Dippet, et une bonne année parmi nous.

Puis le déjeuner commença. Harry se servit des œufs au lard et se tourna vers Lily qui essayait d'engager la conversation.

-Vous êtes ceux d'hier soir, non ?demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne devais pas nous oublier ? lança Harry.

Elle regarda d'un air surpris puis explosa de rire.

-Bienvenu chez les Gryffondor. Je te présente James Potter, dit Cornedrue...

Harry vit un garçon avec les cheveux ébouriffé et les yeux sombre lui lancer un salut de la main. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était son père qui le saluait.

-Remus Lupin dit Lunard...

Lupin était plus jeune, moins fatigué mais paraissait tout de même harassé par sa nuit en loup.

-Sirius Black dit Patmol... Sirius leur lança à son tour un salut de la main. Ses cheveux était court et encadraient un visage jeune, son regard vif et perçant parcourant les visages des nouveaux venus.

-Et Peter Pettigrow dit Queudver.

Harry jeta un regard de dégoût au petit homme grassouillet assis face à Ron. Il avait les dents toujours proéminentes et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé la place qui était la leur (Peter les avait perdu lors du retour de Sirius après son évasion d'Azkaban.) Il ne semblait cependant pas en proie à une crise de terreur permanente.

-Et moi c'est Lily, Lily Evans. Ces quatre là sont les gens qui ont le plus d'ennuis que je connaissent ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

James se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.

-Suivez moi.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais bien un ordre. Il les conduisit au bas des marches devant la porte d'entrée et bifurqua pour se cacher dans un recoin du château.

-Ecoutez moi bien. Si jamais vous dîtes à qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé hier, je vous promets que vous le regretteriez !

Lily accourut derrière James et le recula.

-James arrête. Tu ne crois pas que si ils avaient voulu le dire à quelqu'un, ils l'auraient déjà fait ?

James parut réfléchir.

-En fait pour tout vous dire, on a aussi un ami loup-garou et un demi- géant. On ne dira rien.

Harry tendit une main pour le saluer. James parut sceptique un moment, se demandant si Harry se moquait de lui ou pas. Finalement, il tendit le bras et serra la main de Harry, imité par Ron, Sirius, Lupin, Jessica et Lily qui se saluer.

-Alors vous avez la bienvenue des Maraudeurs.


	6. chapitre six: Rogue

Chapitre six : Rogue.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jessica étaient devenus très amis avec les Maraudeurs et Lily.

-Alors vous venez de France ? demanda James. Vous avez le quidditch là- bas ?

Hermione releva une pointe de sarcasme et répondit du tac au tac.

-Oui bien sûr qu'on a le quidditch. Je suis même sûre que Harry, Ron et Jessica sont les meilleurs joueurs que vous n'ayez jamais vus.

Harry releva la tête. Il savait que son père était un grand joueur de Quidditch.

-Ah ouais ? Rettop, tu veux essayer ? demanda James. On est samedi et le stade est libre, d'après ce que je vois.

Harry essaya de se défiler mais James refusa son excuse de vouloir visiter le château et l'entraîna en direction du stade de quidditch.

-Tu joue quel poste ? demanda James tandis qu'il sortait deux balais de bonne qualités d'un placard des vestiaires.

-A...Attrapeur, balbutia Harry.

-Bien, moi aussi. Tu es prêt ?

Il lui lança un balai avec un sourire et sortit sur la pelouse. Il enfourcha son balai et frappa le sol pour s'envoler. Harry l'imita et fit un tour de terrain. Le quidditch était de loin se qu'il préférait à Poudlard après ses amis, et y jouer lui procurait toujours beaucoup de plaisir. Il s'arrêta de tourner autour du stade quand Sirius et Lupin s'approchèrent du centre du terrain, suivit de Lily, Ron, Jessica et Queudver. Ils portaient tout les deux la lourde boîte contenant les quatre balles nécessaires pour jouer. Ils enfourchèrent ensuite chacun un balai et tous s'envolèrent tandis que Sirius lâchait les balles et que Ron allait se placer dans les buts. Jessica, Lily et Sirius étaient les poursuiveurs et Queudver et Lupin, les batteurs. Harry se mit à tourner autour du stade à la recherche d'un reflet doré. Jessica menait l'attaque. Elle passa le souaffle à Lily tandis qu'elle évitait un cognard lancé par Lupin droit sur sa trajectoire. Lily poursuivit l'attaque et lança le souaffle, que Ron rattrapa sans trop de mal. Harry observa le stade et évita juste à temps un cognard qui lui fonçait dessus. Il vit que James tournait lui aussi autour du stade de l'autre côté du terrain. Hermione, assise dans les tribunes, sauta sur place en criant quand Jessica marqua le premier but, bernant Ron de façon remarquable. Harry s'élança alors vers le sol. James le poursuivait de toute la vitesse de son balai et Harry attendit le dernier instant avant de remonter en chandelle, juste avant de s'écraser au sol. James l'imita de justesse et lui lança : -Joli feinte de Wronski, Harry. Harry tournoya de nouveau au dessus du stade et évita un cognard lancé par Lupin grâce à une roulade du paresseux. Entre temps, Jessica avait déjà marqué un autre but, imitée par Sirius qui réussit lui aussi a marqué. James piqua à son tour vers le sol et Harry vit un reflet doré près de la base des buts d'or, de l'autre côté du terrain. Il lâcha toute la puissance de son balai et rattrapa James qui tendait déjà la main pour attraper le vif d'or. La minuscule balle commença alors à voleter un peu partout pour échapper à ses deux assaillants. La lutte était serrée, Harry et James au coude à coude, et fut interrompue par un cognard qui força les deux poursuiveurs à se séparer. Tandis que James partait sur la droite, Harry roula sur le côté et toucha le sol. Lily retint un cri et atterrit près de Harry, le poing serré sur la minuscule balle qui agitait encore vainement ses ailes argentées.

-Ca va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ça ira, dit Harry, le souffle court.

Tous avaient à présent atterrit et Sirius remettait les balles en place. James s'approcha à son tour et l'aida à se relever.

-C'était grandiose Harry. Tu es très dou !

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. Son père le complimentait alors qu'il était lui-même un grand joueur ! Ils sortirent ensuite tous du stade et rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en direction du lac et s'essayèrent à l'ombre de l'arbre où Harry avait son père se battre avec Rogue, dans la pensine de ce dernier.

-C'est vrai que tu es doué Harry. Ca fait longtemps que tu pratique ? demanda Sirius.

-Sept ans. J'ai rejoint l'équipe de ma maison en entrant en première année.

-Incroyable, souffla Queudver, impressionné. Tu dois être le plus jeune attrapeur depuis...

-Depuis un siècle, fini Harry. C'est ma prof qui me l'a dit.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après midi à discuter de quidditch à l'ombre de l'arbre. Harry n'avait pas remarquer qu'une autre personne était venue s'asseoir près de l'arbre, un peu plus loin.

-Et regarde Sirius. Qui voila ? lança James.

Harry se retourna en même temps que Sirius et vit Rogue assit près d'un buisson, le nez dans un bouquin que Harry soupçonnait d'avoir pour thème la magie noire.

-Servilus, dit Sirius.

Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Il se leva, suivit par James et s'approcha de Rogue. Ses cheveux graisseux atteignaient à présent ses épaules et semblaient toujours aussi gras. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer quand il vit James et Sirius s'approcher de Rogue, la baguette à la main. Il ne semblait pas les avoir vus.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? demanda Harry.

-Ils vont sûrement encore l'embêter. C'est Severus Rogue, et ils se détestent cordialement.

Lily se leva et suivit les deux garçons. Rogue les avait vus à présent et il se releva, la baguette à la main.

-Expelliarmus, lança James.

-James, arrête ! Ordonna lily.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

-Il ne t'a rien fait. Laisse le, s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, je te l'ai déjà dit, Evans ! lança Rogue de sa voix incisive.

Harry se leva à son tour.

-Excuse toi, ordonna-t-il.

A la surprise générale, il avait tiré sa baguette et menaçait Rogue.

-Qui es tu toi ?

-Je suis Harry. Et je veux que tu t'excuses.

-Je ne crois pas. Non, je n'en ai pas envie ! lâcha Rogue.

-Venez, laissons le, supplia Lily.

James avec un regard de dégoût se retourna et repartit en compagnie de Lily. Sirius baissa sa baguette et lui jeta un regard que lancerait à une larve particulièrement repoussante. Harry se tourna à son tour et sentit un sort lui chauffer la joue.

-James, Sirius, attention ! hurla-t-il.

James, qui avait compris, lança avec une rapidité étonnante un Protego. Harry se retourna et vit Rogue, à terre prêt de l'endroit où avait volé sa baguette, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Stupefix, lança-t-il.

Rogue, qui s'apprêtait à jeter un second sort, tomba alors au sol après s'être relevé, le bras en l'air, sa baguette fumante du sort qu'il avait jeté. Harry se retourna pour vérifier si personne n'avait été blessé.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, assura Lily. Grâce à toi Harry.

Elle lança un regard noir à Rogue et ils partirent tous en direction du château, James et Sirius en retrait.

-Pourquoi vous rigolez tout les deux ?demanda Lupin.

-Oh pour rien, Lunard assura James.

Mais Harry vit au loin la silhouette debout de Rogue, sa robe retournée sur sa tête. Il reflua un fou rire et monta les marches en compagnie de James et de Sirius, mort de rire.


	7. chapitre sept: sortie risquée

Chapitre sept : sortie risquée.  
  
Le reste du week-end passa trop vite au goût de Harry. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que le temps ralentisse. Mais le temps n'obéit pas et il fila à une vitesse alarmante. Alors que le dimanche soir était déjà arrivé, James demanda à ses compagnons.

-Ca vous dirait de faire un tour à Pré-au-lard ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lupin. La nuit va bientôt tomber et si on se fait repérer par le concierge, ça va barder !

-Aller ! On prendra ma cape d'invisibilit !

-James, soupira Lily. C'est déjà juste à trois, alors à neuf je ne sais comment on va faire !

-J'en ai une aussi, lança Harry.

-Une quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Une cape. C'est... mon père qui me l'a laissé.

Il avait failli dire que c'était James qui lui avait donné mais il se rattrapa à temps.

-Je crois que quelqu'un devrait rester pour couvrir les autres, assura Hermione.

-Oui mais qui ? demanda Remus.

-Moi, dit Hermione. Je vais rester à la salle commune et je dirais que vous êtes à la bibliothèque pour aider Harry et les autres. Mais ne tardez pas trop quand même !

-Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je prends la première cape avec Lily et Remus. Queudver se change en rat et je le porte dans ma poche. Sirius nous suit sou sa forme de chien. Ensuite, Ron, Harry et Jessica nous suivent avec l'autre cape. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Ils avaient rejoint le dortoir des Gryffondor tout en parlant et James donna le mot de passe.

-Gobelin rapia.

Le portrait de la grosse dame bascula, libérant le passage vers la salle commune. Harry et James montèrent dans le dortoir pour récupérer leur cape et rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient.

-Bon et si on allait à la bibliothèque, lança Sirius d'une voix claire, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Et tous sortirent dans le couloir. Harry regarda sa montre, il était sept heure. Les septième année avaient le droit de se promener dans les couloirs jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, ce qui leur laisser encore trois heures de liberté.

-Bon allons-y.

Ils se recouvrirent des capes d'invisibilités tandis que Peter et Sirius se changeaient en animaux. Puis James prit Queudver dans sa poche et James les conduisit jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Harry vit qu'il avait pris avec lui la carte du Maraudeur. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la bosse de la statue, il la frappa de sa baguette et le passage s'ouvrit.

-Ca sort chez Honeydukes, le magasin de friandises. Venez.

Il s'engouffra alors dans le long tunnel, suivit de Lily, Lupin, Harry, Sirius, Ron et Jessica. Lorsque la bosse se fut refermée, chacun tira sa baguette et souffla lumos illuminant le sol et les murs du l'étroit passages.

-Avec les Maraudeurs, vous allez découvrir les secret de l'école Poudlard, lança James avec fierté. Regarde.

Il montra le bout de parchemin qu'il avait en main.

-C'est la carte du Maraudeur. Elle montre les passages secrets et les passants dans le château.

-Je... Harry se retint.

Il avait failli dire qu'il savait ce que faisait la carte.

-Tu quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Je trouve ça génial ! assura-t-il.

Au bout de longues minutes à marcher pliés en deux, les compères arrivèrent finalement dans la cave de Honeydukes. James s'approcha de la trappe et la leva.

-Il n'y a personne, venez.

Il leva plus largement la trappe et sortit dans le magasin. Puis il aida Sirius à sortir, qui se dirigea vers la porte.

-Fermée ! Attendez un peu.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un objet qui luisait à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les carreaux.

-C'est un couteau magique, expliqua-t-il. Il défait tout les nœuds et ouvre toutes les serrures. Je ne m'en séparerais jamais !

Harry sourit. Il savait que son parrain lui avait offert ce même couteau quelques années plus tôt, et que lui-même l'avait cassé en forçant une porte du département des mystères. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et ils débouchèrent dans l'allée calme de Pré- au-Lard.

-Venez on va aller aux Trois Balais.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait pas plutôt éviter d'aller dans un endroit où on ne risque pas de nous reconnaître ? demanda timidement Lily.

-Non, Rosmerta est une amie. On y va souvent après la fermeture des grilles, pas vrai Sirius ?

Sirius acquiesça et ils rentrèrent finalement dans le pub, moins bondé que d'habitude mais toujours remplie de consommateurs.

-Tu viens m'aider Harry ?

Harry accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et achetèrent huit bieraubeurres, puis ils revinrent s'asseoir les bras chargés de bouteilles. Mme Rosmerta les accompagnait, visiblement contente de pouvoir faire la conversation. C'était une femme jeune et à la fleur de l'âge, qui semblait plaire à Lupin et à Ron.

-Alors comme ça vous venez de France ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, lança Ron entre deux gorgées de bieraubeurre.

-Et de quelle région exactement ? Je connais pas mal le coin, j'avais un pub en France avant et je voyageais beaucoup.

Ron s'étrangla et Jessica lança un regard inquiet vers Harry. Lui aussi était inquiet. C'était Hermione la championne de géographie, pas lui.

-Euh...On viens de Dijon, dit il.

Il s'était rappelé de sa conversation avec Hagrid deux ans plus tôt lorsque ce dernier était revenu de chez les géants. Il se promit mentalement de remercier Hermione.

-C'est étrange...reprit Rosmerta. Tu ressembles beaucoup à James, Harry.

-Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Lily. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais, le même visage ou presque...

-Ah...Ah bon ?

Harry sentait que la conversation allait devenir embarrassante si elle continuait sur cette voix. Heureusement James ne semblait avoir remarquer de trop grande ressemblance.

-Bah, c'est un hasard.

Il venait de terminer sa bieraubeurre et il se leva, imité par tout les autres.

-On devrait y aller, non ?

Il regardait vers le bar, l'air apparemment inquiet. Harry se retourna et vit un homme maigre et petit assis sur un tabouret qui buvait un verre d'hydromel maison.

-C'est le professeur Ratnou, le prof de potion. Il ne supporte pas James et il le lui rends bien, expliqua Lily tendit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Honeydukes.

Harry regarda son père qui entrait en cachette dans le magasin. Ainsi lui aussi détestait son professeur de potion, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Le voyage de retour se passa sans problème majeur. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans l'école derrière la statue. Il était dix heure dix. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et les autres non plus apparemment. Alors que la bosse de la sorcière se refermait avec un bruit sec, Harry entendit une voix qui s'élevait derrière eux.

-Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite conversation, jeunes gens.


	8. chapitre huit: mystère à l'école

Chapitre huit : Mystère dans l'école.  
  
Harry se retourna, la gorge serrée. Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, imposant de tout la hauteur de sa grande taille.

-Suivez moi, dit il d'une voix sèche.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau, dans la salle de métamorphose.

-Bien. Où étiez vous ? demanda-t-il.

James prit la parole, comme si c'était une habitude.

-On est désolé professeur on sais qu'on était un peu en retard mais on revenait de la bibliothèque et...

-James, vous vous enfoncez. J'étais moi-même à la bibliothèque il y a quelques instants, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

James ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. Lupin s'avança et prit la parole.

-Bon, on sait qu'on n'aurait pas dû être dehors à cette heure professeur, mais on voulait montrer...Le parc. Le parc de nuit aux nouveaux.

-Remus ! Pourquoi vous cachiez vous derrière la statue alors ? demanda Dumbledore, visiblement très amusé de cette réponse.

-Pour ne pas nous faire prendre par le concierge. Il nous aurait passé un sacré savon !

-Soit. Admettons que je vous crois. Je veux cependant vous montrer à quel point il est grave de se promenait dehors en cette période.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Sirius.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, Mr Black, désolé. En tout cas, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor.

-Cin...Cinquante points pour dix minutes professeur ?marmonna Lily.

Elle paraissait ne pas en revenir.

-J'espère que ceci vous dissuadera de vous promener de nouveau après dix heure. Regagnez vos dortoirs à présent.

Et il les congédia. Sur le chemin du retour, ils se laissèrent aller à la critique de Dumbledore.

-C'est peut-être un bon professeur mais là, il exagère ! dit James avec colère.

-Pour dix minutes, répéta Lily.

-Ecoutez, dit Lupin. Il nous a dit que nous ne devions pas nous promenez dehors après dix heure par les temps qui courent, non ? Il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour ça.

-Tu crois que quelque chose rôde dans les parages ? demanda Queudver, visiblement pas rassuré.

Lupin haussa les épaules en signe de dénégations.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se cache dans l'école, assura James. Pas toi Sirius ?

-Oh si. Si c'est un monstre, on pourra peut être lui livrer Servilus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire en regagnant leur dortoir.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Ron. Ils retrouvèrent les trois filles qui les attendaient dans la salle commune, assises dans les fauteuils près du feu. Ils descendirent ensuite à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-On commence par quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.

-On a histoire de la magie, double cours, puis sortilège et potion, dit Lupin.

-Et les professeurs sont comment ? demanda Harry.

-Binns est le professeur le plus ennuyeux que je connaisse. On pourra discuter comme ça au moins. Flitwik, le prof de sortilège, est très sympa et on rigole pendant ces cours. Le prof de potions, Ratnou, est le directeur de Pouffsoufle, et ses cours sont...Disons... Amusant. Tu verras pourquoi.

Il lança un clin d'œil à James qui frappa du coude Sirius, en train de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Le déjeuner terminer, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la classe d'histoire de la magie. Binns, le professeur fantôme de Harry, n'était pas encore mort apparemment mais semblait tout aussi imperturbable. Il commença son cours dans le plus grand chaos, qui dura les deux heure entière. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et les quatre amis avaient pris la table la plus au fond et discutaient avec plaisir. Même Hermione avait choisi de ne pas s'intéresser au cours.

-Tu discutes, toi ? demanda Ron. Tu me déçois beaucoup Hermione, ajouta-t- il sarcastique.

-On a déjà fait ce cours Ron, souffla-t-elle. Si tu suivais parfois, tu le saurais toi aussi.

Harry, l'œil vitreux, écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours sur la chasse aux sorcières, lorsque Sirius s'approcha de lui, plié en deux pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Eh, Rettop !

Harry recula sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.

-Je voulais savoir. Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Jessica ?

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, puisque rien n'était réellement déclaré. Il se tourna vers Jessica, qui avait apparemment entendu la question, puisqu'elle avait tourné rapidement les yeux, les joues en feu.

-Non pas vraiment. Je ne la connais que depuis l'an dernier et on a quelques problèmes dans mon école. L'année a duré quatre mois !

-Alors tu devrais tenter ta chance avant que je ne te double ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Vous pourriez écouter un peu, au fond ! lança Binns.

Sirius sourit et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Le cours se termina enfin après une heure et demi de calvaire. A la fin de l'heure, tous sortirent en vitesse pour rejoindre la salle des sortilèges. Flitwick les attendaient, une étagère placée devant chacun d'eux.

-Aujourd'hui, dit il de sa voix haut perché, nous allons lancer le sortilège de réduction.

-Ils sont très en retard, murmura Hermione.

Le cours commença et Hermione, Harry, Ron et Jessica réussirent parfaitement leur sortilège, ce qui rapporta quarante points à Gryffondor. Lupin le réussit à son tour dix minutes plus tard, imité par James, Sirius et Lily. Seul Peter semblait peiner à faire réduire son étagère. Le cours se termina et ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Une grande affiche était collée sur la porte. James, le plus grand de tous, leva la tête est parvint à lire le message.

-Un club de duel sera ouvert entre quatorze et dix sept heure pour les élèves ayant atteint la quatrième année de scolarité.

-C'est génial, lança Sirius. On va massacrer Servilo !

-Tu ne pourrais pas le laisser un peu tranquille, lança Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils prirent tous ensemble leur déjeuner et se rendirent en cours de potions. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry remarqua tout de suite que c'était un cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Rogue attendait près de la porte, accompagné par un garçon aux cheveux blond très clair que Harry prit pour Drago Malefoy.

-C'est qui, le garçon avec Rogue ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

-C'est Lucius Malefoy. Un crétin dégénéré.

Le professeur Ratnou arriva enfin et tous entrèrent dans la salle. Les Maraudeurs et les autres s'installèrent sur deux tables, Sirius et James prêt de la table de Rogue et de Malefoy. Le cours commença.

-Nous allons faire une potion de force aujourd'hui. Les instructions sont au tableau.

Harry vit Rogue se jetait sur ses ingrédients. Il semblait adorer cette matière, sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était désormais professeur de potion. Ratnou se promener dans les rangs. Il arriva près de James et de Sirius, très concentré. Visiblement, il ne trouva rien à dire puisqu'il repartit sans commentaire. Harry vit ensuite Malefoy demander de l'aide à Rogue. Sa potion lâcher d'épaisse volute de fumée noire. Tandis que Rogue l'aider à rattraper son erreur, James se pencha et jeta un quelque chose dans le chaudron de Rogue. Ratnou s'approcha alors.

-Tous ça m'a l'air parfait, Severus.

Soudain, la potion eu un remous. Ratnou se rapprocha et la potion explosa, éclaboussant Rogue, Malefoy et le professeur.

-Pétard du docteur Flibuste, expliqua James en sortant du cours, mort de rire avec Sirius.

Tous riaient de bon cœur avec eux. La journée s'acheva tandis que Rogue devait rester pour nettoyer la classe.

-Et si on allait voir ce club de duel ? proposa Sirius.

-Bonne idée, Black ! Et je te défis, Potter.

Rogue se tenait derrière eux, écumant de rage, la baguette à la main.


	9. chapitre neuf: le duel

Chapitre neuf : le duel  
  
James suivit Rogue qui le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de duel. Il était visiblement ravi de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il était capable de faire. Lily s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'estrade.

-Sois prudent, James, lui dit elle. Severus n'est pas méchant mais si il est en colère, il peut devenir sournois.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'être en colère pour être sournois, assura James.

Il grimpa ensuite les quelques marches et se retourna vers Sirius qui lui montra un signe de victoire.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je le réduirais en charpie !

James sourit et se tourna vers Rogue. Ils avancèrent au centre de l'estrade. Un attroupement c'était maintenant former pour voir James Potter et Servilus Rogue se battre. Rogue s'avança à son tour et ils se saluèrent, levant leur baguette. Ils se tournèrent ensuite dos à dos et avancèrent de trois pas de chaque direction. Mais Rogue s'arrêta à deux pas et lança d'une voix claire

-Expelliarmus.

La baguette de James s'envola alors de sa main.

-Traître, siffla Sirius.

Il avait tiré sa baguette et se ruait sur Rogue.

-Non ! cria James. Reste où tu es!

Il se dirigea vers sa baguette tout en évitant un rictus sempra que lui lançait son adversaire et la récupéra avant de se relever. Il se retourna vers Rogue et jeta un sort de stupéfixion, que Rogue renvoya avec un protego. Il riposta avec un second expelliarmus que James contra avec une protection. Puis ils lancèrent en même temps un stupefix qui se dévorèrent l'un l'autre. James attaqua avec une vitesse incroyable.

-Jambencoton, hurla-t-il.

Rogue s'effondra, ses jambes refusant obstinément de le porter.

-Alors Servilo, on attaque par derrière ?

Il agita sa barrière et Rogue se mit à tournoyer au sol, de plus en plus vite.

-Arrête, Potter, cria Rogue.

-C'est toi qui voulait ce duel non ? Alors allons jusqu'au bout maintenant.

Il le va brusquement sa baguette et Rogue s'éleva de quelques mètres avant de retomber avec un bruit mat, inanimé. Malefoy poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur James. Mais Sirius, Lupin et Harry se tenait devant lui, baguette brandie.

-Vous me le paierez, ajouta-t-il en crachant au sol.

James redescendit de l'estrade tandis que deux Serpentard emmenait Rogue à l'infirmerie. Il semblait essoufflé mais n'avait pas l'air blessé. Il sourit à Lily et aux garçons puis ils sortirent tous ensemble dans l'air frais du parc.  
  
-C'était grandiose, s'extasia Queudver. Quand tu l'as fait s'élever ! Tu m'apprendras, dit James, tu m'apprendras ?

James soupira bruyamment pour montrer que Peter l'énervait et il s'éloigna en compagnie de Lily. La soirée avait commençait quand ils rentrèrent au château pour aller dîner.

-C'est bien on n'a pas encore de devoirs ! dit Sirius.

-Oui mais ça viendra, assura Lupin.

Le dîner tourna autour du duel entre James et Rogue. La nouvelle de la défaite de Severus Rogue avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école et Harry entendit même quelqu'un dire que Rogue se trouvait à présent dans un état critique à St Mangouste. La soirée se termina autour du feu, dans les fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le surlendemain devait avoir lieux le match Serdaigle/Gryffondor et les paris allaient bon train.

-Je suis sûr que Gryffondor va l'emporter, assura Queudver. Avec James comme attrapeur, c'est obligatoire.

-Peter arrête de me cirer les bottes, grogna James.

Il était désormais onze heure et la salle commune était vide, mis à part les Maraudeurs, Lily, Harry et les autres. Le sujet du match de Quidditch était épuisé et avait dévié sur les équipes nationales lorsqu'un cri retentit au dehors, déchirant le silence de la salle. Harry se leva et courut vers la fenêtre, imité par James et les autres. Tous se pressèrent autour de la petite fenêtre pour essayer de voir se qui avait poussé ce cri. Mais ils n'aperçurent rien. Tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil et il lui sembla apercevoir près de l'entrée de la forêt interdite une ombre traîner un corps sur le sol.

-Venez voir, cria-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda James.

-Je ne sais pas j'ai vu une ombre, qui tirait un corps. Là-bas, près de la forêt.

-Bah, sans doute un animal qui aura trouvé son dîner. Ca ne manque pas dans la forêt !

-Et puis Oggs aurait attrapé cette ombre si ça avait été un homme. Il est toujours collé à sa fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe dans le parc, assura Sirius.

Harry, rassuré mais loin d'être convaincu, retourna finalement s'asseoir et la soirée prit bientôt fin. Le lendemain, la conversation générale portait sur le cri que toutes les maisons avaient apparemment entendu. Harry entendit en passant devant un groupe de fille qu'un loup-garou avait dévoré une élève portée disparue. Il jeta un regard en biais à Lupin mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Curieusement, les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux semblaient plus profondes et plus larges que jamais. Lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête face à l'insistance avec laquelle le regardait Harry, il lui sourit largement et l'interrogea du regard, de l'air de dire « quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Harry estima qu'il devait être gênant d'être regardé ainsi et il tourna la tête pour épargner son nouvel ami. Les cours de la journée passèrent à grande vitesse et Harry se retrouva le soir avec ses amis devant le feu de la salle commune sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. L'histoire de la vieille occupait toutes ses pensées et il du faire face aux brimades d'Hermione qui lui reprochait de ne pas suivre le cours. Se pouvait il que Lupin ait perdu toutes mesure la veille et avait attaqué une élève sans s'en rendre compte ? Comment avait il pu fausser compagnie à ses trois amis ? S'en rappelait-il seulement ? Autant de question sans réponses qui l'empêchèrent de faire sérieusement ses devoirs. Lily remarqua que Harry n'avait visiblement pas la tête aux devoirs et entreprit de se renseigner sur les raisons qui le poussaient à s'en désintéresser. C'était un excellent moyen d'éviter soigneusement de faire ses propres devoirs, toute bonne élève qu'elle soit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? Tu as un problème ?

Harry sembla se réveiller après un long somme, ses yeux passant furtivement de perdu dans le vague à l'état de conscience.

-Non, rien... Enfin si mais...

-Parle ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry hésita encore un bref instant et fit part de ses inquiétudes à sa future mère.

-En fait, c'est l'histoire d'hier. Tu sais ce cri.

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu crois que...

Son regard dévia vers Lupin et Lily suivit la direction que ses yeux indiquaient.

-Remus ?

-Se souvient il de se qu'il a fait la nuit de sa transformation ?

-Non, il ne s'en souvient jamais.

-Et tu ne crois pas que...

Lily sembla se gonfler de colère et d'indignation.

-Allons, Harry ! Remus et tout a fait capable de se contrôler. De plus, James et Sirius étaient avec lui.

Devant tant de foi envers ses amis, Harry préféra s'incliner.

-Oui tu dois avoir raison. Et Lily récupéra son visage doux et rassurant, avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Mais la crainte et le doute n'avaient pas encore quitté Harry et il préféra monter se coucher avant les autres pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.


	10. chapitre dix: Rogue, Black et Lupin

Chapitre dix : Rogue, Black et Lupin.  
  
Harry ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard dans la soirée. Il réfléchi encore longtemps avant de se rabattre sur ce que Lily lui avait dit. Il avait douté de son ami et il n'aurait pas dû. Elle avait sûrement raison. Harry n'entendit pas Ron remonter dans le dortoir. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'il était seul à être remonté. Lorsque les ronflements de Ron eurent commencés, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait d'entendre un cri. Un cri non humain et il se demandait si ce soir encore Lupin était transformé. Il écarta les rideaux de son baldaquin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour prendre un bol d'air frais et il vit alors une scène étrange. Une ombre courait sur la pelouse, en direction du saule cogneur. Une large cape virevoltait derrière lui et la lune se reflétait sur une chevelure grasse et sale. Que faisait donc Rogue à l'extérieur du château à cette heure de la nuit. Et pourquoi se dirigeait il vers le passage secret qui partait vers la cabane hurlante ? La réponse lui fut apportée par une seconde ombre qui le suivait, presque invisible sur le fond noir de la nuit. Sirius suivait Rogue, transformé en gros chien noir qui passait inaperçu sur la sombre pelouse noire. Et Harry comprit. Lupin était ce soir encore un loup-garou, Sirius suivait un Rogue qui se dirigeait vers la cabane hurlante, dans la nuit. La mauvaise blague qui avait failli coûter la vie à Rogue était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Conscient du danger, Harry attrapa son jean et sa chemise qu'il enfila à toute vitesse et il sortit de la pièce où Ron continuait de dormir comme une marmotte. Il se rua à l'extérieur de la salle commune et descendit les volées de marche qui le conduisirent jusque dans le parc. La grande porte était entrouverte et Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il devait se dépêcher. Il s'engouffra dans l'air frais de la nuit et se rua en direction du saule cogneur. Arrivé près de l'arbre, il remarqua qu'une longue branche était posée près de ce dernier. Il s'en empara et appuya sur la racine qui bloquait l'arbre pendant quelques instants. Profitant de ce répit, il entra dans le souterrain et courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Il bifurqua au cours de sa course et se retrouva face à Rogue, assit par terre, face à une porte ouverte. Un grognement sourd se faisait entendre, et il s'amplifiait. Soudain, un cri déchira le silence qui régnait encore et le loup se mit à courir sur Rogue qui reculait peu à peu. Ce dernier se redressa tant bien que mal et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Une volée de marche le séparait encore de l'entrée du souterrain quand il vit Harry. Lui faisant de grands signes de la main, Harry ne sut dire s'il lui ordonnait de se pousser ou s'il lui disait de filer. Le loup venait de surgir à son tour en haut de l'escalier et Rogue, s'empêtrant dans sa longue cape, dégringola les escaliers en roulé-boulé. Le loup garou, sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même, se rapprochait petit à petit en poussant de petit gémissement de plaisir. Deux proies humaines se tenaient devant lui et il allait en profiter. Harry se demanda alors où se trouvait Sirius et James. Son père devait être celui qui sauverait Rogue, normalement, mais il ne le voyait nulle part. D'ailleurs, il aurait déjà du le rattraper dans le souterrain et Rogue ne devait jamais voir Lupin, d'après se que lui-même lui avait dit. Le loup n'était plus qu'à quelques marches de Rogue et de Harry quand le gros chien noir lui sauta sur le dos. Harry vit qu'il avait une large blessure dans le dos, sans doute une morsure ou un coup de griffe du loup garou. Leurs griffes et leurs crocs s'entrechoquaient avec fureur et le combat faisait rage, lorsque Rogue en profita pour s'enfuir par le souterrain. Un éclair jaillit soudain dans la pièce sombre et Rogue retomba lourdement, inanimé, projeté hors du tunnel. Un grand cerf surgit alors du tunnel et bondit par-dessus Harry. Sa ramure heurta le loup qui poussa un rugissement de douleur et de colère. Projeté de plusieurs mètres en arrière, un grand combat s'ensuivit. Les crocs du chien s'enfonçaient dans la chair du loup, qui lacérait lui aussi le corps des deux animaux qui lui faisait face. Le cerf, lui, chargeait le loup et le heurtait de toutes ses forces, le forçant parfois à rester au sol durant plusieurs minutes. Le combat dura ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'achever, le loup succombant face aux attaques combiné de ses deux adversaires, qui le maintenaient à présent au sol, l'un de ses grosses pattes, l'autres de ses sabots puissant. Ils tirèrent ensuite le loup dans la pièce où il restait habituellement enfermé et en ressortirent avant de reprendre leur forme humaine.

-Merci, balbutia Harry.

James semblait hors de lui mais Sirius avait été blessé lors du combat et il devait faire vite. Il agita sa baguette et Rogue s'envola alors de quelques centimètres, la tête tombant sur sa poitrine. Ils ressortirent ensuite tous du tunnel et ils emmenèrent Sirius à l'infirmerie après avoir emmené Rogue au bureau du directeur. James expliqua à Harry que c'était le directeur qui l'avait envoyé après les avoir vu tout les trois traversé le parc. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il déposèrent Sirius et dirent à Mme Pomfresh que sa blessure lui venait d'un énorme animal qu'il avait croisé lors d'une escapade dans la forêt interdite. Il risquait moins gros avec ce mensonge que si on lui disait qu'il avait combattu un loup garou sous forme d'animagus. James et Harry sortirent ensuite de l'infirmerie pour discuter dehors.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait là-bas, Harry ?

James semblait hors de lui, mais il faisait de grands efforts pour se contenir.

-Tu savais pourtant que Remus se transformait cette nuit non ?

-Oui mais quand j'ai vu Rogue se diriger vers le saule cogneur et Sirius qui le suivait, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal.

Il réfléchissait. Il devait inventer une histoire plausible qui lui éviterait de dire à son père qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

-Et puis tu n'étais pas avec eux. Sirius aussi était en danger.

-Et que voulais tu faire seul face à un loup garou déchaîn ?

Sa voix était plus calme et un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Enfin bon... Pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'accord ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car déjà Sirius sortait de l'infirmerie en refermant la porte. La colère de James se renouvela alors et se retourna contre son meilleur ami.

-Et toi espèce d'idiot. Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de laisser Servilo s'approcher de l'endroit où était Remus ?

-Ben, je voulais juste rigoler !

James leva les bras en signe d'exaspération et partit en direction du bureau du professeur Dippet, suivit de Harry et de Sirius.


	11. chapitre onze: Lily

Chapitre onze : Lily  
  
-Pourquoi on va voir Dippet ? demanda Sirius.

-Devine, répliqua froidement James.

Sirius se tassa légèrement devant le regard chargé de reproche que lui lançait son ami. Sa blague allait peut être leur coûter cher. Arrivé près de la statue de la gargouille, James donna le mot de passe et tous montèrent les escaliers de marbre qu'elle avait laissé apparaître. James toqua à la porte de chêne massif, devant le bureau du professeur Dippet.

-Entrez.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau suivit de Sirius et de Harry. Rogue était déjà là, le regard légèrement dans le vide, les yeux vitreux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Harry.

-Je lui ai fait subir un sortilège d'Amnésie Incomplet. Je lui ai fourni de nouvelles informations sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Il croit que James l'a rattrapé dans le tunnel avant qu'il n'arrive dans la salle et ne voit le loup-garou.

La voix qui avait surgi du coin le plus sombre de la pièce fut suivi de la longue et élancée silhouette du professeur Dumbledore.

-Je suis déçu messieurs, sachez le.

Le professeur Dippet avait parlé d'une voix grave et profonde.

-Je m'attendais à plus de réflexion de votre part. Votre farce, monsieur Black, aurait pu coûter ce soir la vie à quatre personnes, vous comprit. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez vaincu ce loup garou et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je retire cependant cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre idiotie !

Sirius semblait atterré mais ne rajouta rien, de peur de faire une nouvelle gaffe.

-Monsieur Rettop, maintenant. Vous avez quitté votre dortoir la nuit. Si vous intentions étaient louable, vous avez désobéit aux règles. Dix points de moins.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

-J'accorde cependant quarante point à chacun de vous pour avoir sauver votre camarade et vos propre vie face à un loup garou déchaîné.

Harry avait envie de sauter sur place, mais il parvint à se contenter d'un sourire goguenard. Il vit Dumbledore lui adresser un clin d'œil et devina que ce dernier n'était sûrement inconnu à ces points pour Gryffondor.

-C'est injuste !

La voix de Rogue venait de s'élever de sa chaise où il s'était redressé.

-Professeur, j'ai failli mourir à cause de ses idiots !

Le visage calme et rondouillet du professeur Dippet se mua en une grimace.

-Venons en à vous, Rogue, puisque vous êtes réveillé. Vous avez quitté votre dortoir la nuit, vous êtes approché du saule cogneur et avait pénétré dans le passage secret uniquement pour dénoncer Remus Lupin qui est sous notre protection.

Le visage de Rogue vira au violacé.

-C'est à cause de lui ! hurla-t-il en montrant Sirius du doigt.

-Veuillez vous calmez, Severus. Je retire dix points à Serpentard pour votre insolence. De plus, pour avoir désobéit aux règle, cinquante points supplémentaires seront retiré à votre maison ! Et si jamais vous révélez quoi que soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, vous le regretterais, Severus.

Rogue fulminait, écumant de rage. Il ne rajouta rien pour ne pas aggraver sa situation.

-Maintenant regagnez vos dortoirs.

Rogue se leva et sortit en claquant la porte dans un tourbillon de tissu noir. Sirius, Harry et James se levèrent et sortirent du bureau après avoir salué leurs professeurs. Dans le couloir, ils laissèrent éclater leur joie.

-Alors c'était pas une bonne idée ?

-Sirius je t'adore ! On a fait gagner soixante points à Gryffondor et Rogue en a fait perdre soixante à Serpentard !

-Ils vont le lyncher !

Harry, lui ne parlait pas. La blague de Sirius les avait finalement aidé à dépasser les Serpentard mais elle aurait pu très mal finir. Il n'en dit cependant rien, préférant ne pas passer pour un trouble-fête.  
  
Le matin arriva très rapidement. Visiblement, leur aventure avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Le mois de Janvier, froid et dur, avait laissé place à un mois de Février clément et doux, marquant la fin de l'hiver.

-Déjà en Février, dit Ron en se levant le lendemain.

-Oui. Dire qu'à notre époque, Octobre commence juste. Le voyage à travers les époques les avait en effet propulsé plusieurs mois en avant. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, rejoint plus tard par les Maraudeurs, Hermione et Jessica. Harry, face à la table des Serpentard, remarqua que Rogue le regardait avec insistance.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius, en suivant son regard.

Il croisa celui de Rogue et ce dernier sembla émettre des éclairs en direction de Sirius. Visiblement, la blague était loin d'être oublié.

-Bah, ce Servilo quel idiot !

La porte s'ouvrit et Lupin entra, seul, les yeux creusés des plus importantes cernes que Harry ai jamais vus.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-il.

Il alla s'asseoir près de Harry et lui parla à voix basse tout en tartinant de beurre un petit pain.

-Merci pour hier.

De surprise, Harry faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Tu...Tu t'en souviens ? Mais...Lily...

Ayant entendu son nom, la jeune femme se retourna, mais voyant qu'on ne lui parlait pas, elle replongea dans sa conversation avec Hermione.

-Elle m'a dit que tu ne te rappelais jamais de rien, poursuivit Harry en baissant la voix.

Lupin poussa un soupir de fatigue et expliqua le pourquoi de cette affirmation.

-Je ne leur ai jamais rien dit. Si jamais ils savaient que je sais que je leur ai fait du mal, ils me détesteraient !

-Je crois que tu devrais leur dire. Votre amitié ne se brisera pas pour ça.

Avec un sourire de remerciement, il croqua dans son petit pain beurré. Entre temps, Lily s'était levé et était parti.

-Le préfet-en-chef l'a fait demander. Elle est préfète-en-chef tu sais, dit James avec fierté.

Le déjeuner s'acheva et le groupe se leva pour sortir, mais un attroupement se tenait devant la porte, empêchant les élèves de sortir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Sirius jouait des coudes pour sortir et James et les autres passèrent dans son sillon. Soudain, Sirius s'immobilisa et il jura de sa voix rauque.

-L'immonde pourceau !

James, Remus et Harry se faufilèrent jusqu'à leur ami et découvrirent ce qui l'avait fait juré ainsi. Sur le sol, la veste que Lily portait était étendue, une marque rouge écrite au dos. En lettres flamboyantes, la phrase s'étendait, suspendue dans le temps, inattaquable.

TU ME LE PAIERAS POTTER.


	12. Chapitre douze: Rogue

Chapitre douze : Rogue  
  
James donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Sa fureur était telle qu'il en tremblait.

-Le...L'immonde... Je vais le tuer.

Lupin s'avança et prit son ami par les épaules.

-James calme toi. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

James regarda successivement Harry et Sirius et chacun acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Visiblement, tous avaient la même idée.

-Rogue. Ca ne peut être que lui.

Lupin parut stupéfait.

-Rogue ? Après ce que tu as fait pour lui hier ?

James reprit la parole, abasourdi à son tour.

-Remus...Tu...Tu te rappelles ?

-La n'est pas la question. Tu lui as sauvé la vie James. Pourquoi ferait il ça ?

James parut pris de cour. Il n'avait apparemment aucun motif plausible.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne peut être que lui !

Harry s'avança et prit la parole.

-Moi j'ai une idée.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Rogue déteste James autant que lui le déteste. Etre sauvé par lui devait représenter la pire des insultes non ?

James réfléchit un instant et acquiesça vivement.

-C'est ça ! C'est pour ça !

-Mais de la à capturer Lily pour se venger.

Lupin ne semblait pas adhérer à cette histoire.

-Remus arrête de chercher des excuses à Servilo ! Allons le massacrer.

Sirius était prêt, sa baguette brandie. James l'imita et ils se tournèrent vers les cachots.

-Un instant, messieurs.

La voix, ferme et autoritaire, retentissait de l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, et les élèves se poussèrent pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Il regarda successivement Sirius et James, le blouson et le message, puis revint sur les deux compères, baguette à la main.

-Veuillez attendre un peu avant de vous ruez sur votre cible.

Il accentua le mot cible de tel sorte que Harry vit que Dumbledore ne croyait pas Rogue coupable.

-Je vais interroger Severus Rogue avant.

Il se tourna vers un élève de Serpentard qu'il envoya chercher Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue remontait des cachots.

-Vous m'avez demandé, professeur ?

-Oui Severus. Venez par ici.

Rogue s'avança en passant devant James et Sirius en leur lançant un sourire cruel et sournois.

-C'est lui professeur !

-James calmez vous où il vous en cuira.

Dumbledore avait parler d'une voix calme et maîtrisée et Harry comprit qu'il ne menacé pas son père mais l'exhorté de se calmer, ce qu'il fit.

-Severus Rogue, que pouvez vous me dire sur ceci.

Rogue regarda le blouson et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Je ne sais pas professeur. Une _blague_ peut-être.

-Bien, vous pouvez partir.

Devant le regard dégoûté de James, Rogue regagna les cachots.

-Dispersez vous, s'il vous plaît. Pas vous.

James, Sirius, Harry, Ron,Hermione, Peter et Jessica s'arrêtèrent.

-Professeur c'est forcément lui! Il me hait comme il hait les sorciers d'ascendance moldu. C'est lui !

-James calmez vous. Voyez vous, je suis légilimancien et je peux vous assurer que Rogue est innocent. Je crains que ce ne soit pire que cela. Suivez moi.

Il les conduisit à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à un tableau représentant un jeune homme arborant des cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres.

-Savez vous qui est ce jeune sorcier.

Harry réprima un cri d'horreur.

-Oui. C'est Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort !

Tous tressaillirent sauf Harry, Dumbledore et Jessica.

-Tout à fait Harry. Et je pense que c'est lui l'auteur de ce message sur la veste de Lily. Il pense que s'il la tue, vous ne naîtriez jamais. Le message ne s'adresse pas à James mais à Harry.

-Attendez ! Je comprends rien là, dit James.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de tout raconter à vos amis ici présent, reprit Dumbledore.

Harry jeta un regard inquiet vers Hermione et Ron. Hermione acquiesça tandis que Ron haussait les épaules. Il prit une profonde inspiration et raconta toute l'histoire.

-Bon, nous ne sommes pas qui vous croyez. Nous venons du futur. Voici Ron Weasley, fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Jess et Hermione sont bien celle qui se sont présentée à vous. Nous sommes ici pour vous sauver de Voldemort. James et Lily seront tués quand naîtra leur fils, Sirius mourra quand le fils aura quinze ans. Seul Lupin survivra.

-Et Queudver ?

-Il trahira les Potter en les vendant à Voldemort, causant leur perte, mais il perdra tous ses pouvoirs en attaquant le bébé. Nous devons vous sauver car Voldemort n'est pas mort et il est revenu, plus puissant que jamais. Nous sommes à un contre dix face à ses Mangemorts et nous avons besoin d'aide.

-Mais et toi ? Qui es tu réellement ? demanda Lupin.

-Moi je suis Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily, le Survivant.

James, Sirius et Lupin n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles.

-C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ?

-C'est impossible.

Lupin ne parlait pas. Il semblait réfléchir. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix calme et réfléchit.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir. James pose une question à Harry pour savoir s'il connaît quelque chose que tu serais le seul à connaître.

James réfléchi quelques instants. Harry, lui, tremblait de peur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parents et il doutait de pouvoir répondre à sa question.

-J'ai griffonné quelques chose sur mes feuilles de brouillon de BUSE. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Harry soupira de soulagement.

Il avait vu cette scène dans la pensine de Rogue.

-Tu as griffonné les lettres L E et a dessiné un vif d'or.

Lupin et Sirius se tournèrent vers James et celui-ci acquiesça.

-Ca me suffit. Je te crois. Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

-C'est quand même dur à avaler.

-Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire pour nous sauver ? demanda Sirius.

-Nous allons affronter Voldemort. Je peux utiliser la magie Antique face à lui, mais il ne le sait pas encore. Je le tuerais et vous sauverais.

Il avait dit ça sèchement, avec froideur.

-C'est le seul moyen, ajouta-t-il.


	13. Chapitre treize: la liberation

Chapitre treize : la libération.  
  
Le groupe d'ami était toujours réuni au pied du tableau.

-Mais tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre Voldemort ? demanda Sirius.

Résigné à devoir tout raconter à ses mais, Harry entreprit de leur conter ses exploits face au terrible mage noir.

-En fait, je l'ai déjà battu. Pas vaincu définitivement, mais battu. C'est pour cela qu'il m'en veut tant d'ailleurs.

-Harry l'a affronté en première année alors qu'il voulait la pierre philosophale. En deuxième année sous forme de souvenir contenu dans un journal, enchaîna Hermione.

-En quatrième année, lors de sa résurrection, en cinquième année, alors qu'il cherchait la prophétie, poursuivit Ron.

-Et enfin l'an dernier, lors de l'attaque de l'école, termina Jessica.

-Mais je n'étais jamais seul. L'année dernière à marquer un tournant dans notre lutte face à ses ténèbres. J'ai appris que je possédais la magie Antique et que je pouvais m'en servir face à lui et à ses Mangemorts.

-Alors tu vas lui botter les fesses si je comprends bien ? dit Sirius.

-J'espère. Mais il très puissant lui aussi. Bien plus que ce que vous croyez. Et je ne sais pas où il est.

-De plus, il détient un argument de poids. Un otage, renchérit Hermione.

Chacun se tu. Personne ne savait visiblement comment faire pour battre Voldemort sans blesser Lily. Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais prendre part à vos combats.

Harry sursauta. Comment avait il pu ne pas y penser. Dumbledore, au meilleur de sa forme, le seul qui ait fait peur à Lord Voldemort, se trouvait à leurs côtés. Le combat serait bien plus simple !

-Allons y alors ! hurla James.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait hâte d'en découdre.

-Pas de précipitation, dit Dumbledore.

-Je crois que nous devrions établir un plan, dit Hermione. Nous devrons savoir où se trouve Voldemort. Ensuite, nous devrons libérer Lily et battre Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ironisa James.

Le plan était simple. Le seul problème restait de taille. Où donc était Voldemort.

-Nous pourrions faire fouiller le château, bien sûr, dit aussitôt Dumbledore. Mais le temps nous fait défaut. Nous devons agir vite si nous voulons sauver miss Evans. Il nous faudrait un moyen de savoir où se trouve exactement Lily et Tom.

Alors une idée germa en Harry. Plus qu'une idée, il s'agissait d'un souvenir encore flou. Mais la solution était là. Il choisit donc de laisser grandir son idée, de forcer son souvenir à devenir plus net. Comment trouver l'endroit où se cache quelqu'un sans alerté toutes l'école ? Il leva alors les yeux sur le tableau et son visage s'illumina. Le souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire. Une fois de plus, il avait fait preuve d'un manque de lucidité évidente.

-Et si la solution, nous la connaissions tous depuis longtemps, dit il.

Aucun ne sembla réagir. Il était le seul à avoir eu l'idée.

-Lunard, dit il.

Lupin se retourna à l'appel de son surnom.

-Patmol, continua Harry.

Ce fut le tour de Sirius.

-Et Cornedrue vous présente...

Les visages s'illuminèrent tous en même temps et tous ensemble ils finirent la citation.

-La carte du Maraudeurs !

-Mais bien sûr, dit Hermione.

-Allons la chercher, ajouta Ron.

-Trop long, dit James. Accio carte du Maraudeur.

La carte mit quelques seconde à arriver du haut de l'escalier et elle atterrie dans la main de James. Il la déplia et fit apparaître la carte. -Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. La carte de Poudlard se dévoila devant les yeux ébahis de Dumbledore.

-Intéressant, dit il avec un sourire.

Ils examinèrent ensuite la carte plus attentivement. Un minuscule point se déplaçait dans un coin, en haut à gauche, où était marqué Tom Elvis Jedusor. A côté, un autre point, Lily Evans, était immobile.

-C'est dans les toilettes des filles ! Allons y, dit James.

Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas tandis qu'il filait dans les escaliers pour arriver au couloir des toilettes. Ils y entrèrent en courant et Mimi s'envola en geignant pour se réfugier dans un conduit d'évacuation.

-Il n'y a personne, grogna Sirius.

-Et si ce n'était pas dans les toilettes, mais sous, proposa Harry.

Il approcha du lavabo qu'il savait cachant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir, en fourchelangue. Le lavabo pivota et un conduit se libéra. Harry y sauta, suivi de James, Sirius, Lupin et les autres. Ils se reçurent sur des os de petits animaux, comme lors de leur premier passage. Après avoir parcouru les divers couloirs jusqu'à la chambre, ils retrouvèrent Lily, évanouie, au pied de la statue de Salazard Serpentard.

-Enfin vous voilà.

Harry se retourna si vite qu'il en sentit une douleur dans le cou. Jedusor se tenait derrière eux, la baguette à la main.

-Réveillez l ! ordonna Harry.

-Sinon quoi ? dit il d'un air mauvais.

Il leva les bras et donna une phrase en fourchelangue. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry vit la bouche de la statue s'affaisser et libérer le basilic, monstre de la chambre des secret, serpent mortel au regard terrible.


	14. Chapitre quatorze: Jedusor

Chapitre quatorze : Jedusor.  
  
-Fermez les yeux, hurla Harry.

Tous obtempérèrent et les yeux se fermèrent tous en même temps. Le serpent continuait de sifflait, dardant sa langue gigantesque.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? hurla James

-Un basilic, dit Ron. Ses yeux sont mortels !

Une voix, claire et puissante, s'éleva alors.

-Cecitus !

Harry se retourna et entrouvrit les yeux. Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, la baguette à la main. Une aura de puissance pure s'échappait de son corps, tandis que le basilic se tordait de douleur au sol. Un flot de sang s'écoulait de chacune des fentes où se trouvaient autrefois ses yeux. Dumbledore avait réussi à lui crever les yeux sans en mourir.

-Serpent exime ! hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Le sort frappa le serpent mais il le paralysa seulement pendant quelques instants.

-Pas assez fort. Aidez moi, vous autres.

Tous levèrent leur baguette et hurlèrent la formule. Cette fois, le serpent se cambra et émit un hurlement bestial de douleur. La vie quittait son corps.

-Trop facile, dit James.

Harry savait que sans Dumbledore, il serait probablement tous mort à l'heure qu'il était. Mais pour le moment, seul Voldemort et Lily comptaient.

-A nous deux, Voldemort.

-Par cinq fois déjà tu t'es levé contre moi. La sixième te sera fatale, Harry.

Harry, estomaqué, réalisa que le Voldemort qui se tenait face à lui ne pouvait pas être un autre que celui de son temps. Celui qui appartenait à cette époque ne le connaissait pas, et n'aurait sûrement pas su que Harry l'avait déjà vaincu à plusieurs reprises.

-D'abord, débarrassons nous des moucherons, dit Voldemort de sa voix grave et dure, cruelle et tranchante.

Un mouvement de bras, un sort. Un éclair, le bruit du vent. Et tous tombèrent sauf Harry.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Harry, je me suis légèrement amélioré.

Un rictus mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres. Harry sourit à son tour.

-La folie t'aurait elle déjà prit ?

Harry tenait sa baguette en direction du sol. Une brise légère soufflait. Un mouvement, une formule et tous se levèrent à nouveau.

-Bien, bien. Venez à moi !

Voldemort leva le bras, la baguette au bout des doigts. Un éclair bleu craqua, assourdissant, levant un voile de fumée. Lorsque celle-ci se fut dispersée, sept Mangemorts se tenait là, près à se battre.

-J'ai invité quelques amis à notre petite fête !

Les sept combattants encapuchonnés s'avancèrent et enlevèrent leurs capuches, révélant leurs visages lugubres. Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Avery, Queudver et deux inconnus se tenaient devant eux.

-Malefoy n'est pas avec vous ? lança Harry d'un ton ironique, acerbe.

-Malefoy, mon vieil ami, ne sera plus jamais à nos côtés. Il a préféré tenter de fuir mais il y a laissé plus que sa dignité.

Puis il ajouta avec froideur

-Les sept autres sont à vous.

Et le combat s'engagea. D'un côté, James et les Maraudeurs se battaient aux côtés de Ron, Dumbledore, Hermione et Jessica contre les sept Mangemorts, tandis que Harry et Voldemort entamaient un combat d'intimidation. Les éclairs fusaient de tout côtés et Harry observait le combat opposant ses amis aux hommes de Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore luttait face à un des deux Mangemorts inconnu et semblait déjà en difficulté.

-Ce sont de nouvelles recrues plutôt efficace je dois dire !

Un rictus mauvais s'étira alors sur ses lèvres tandis que Hermione s'écroulait, stupefixiée. James se battait avec Macnair et tout deux lancèrent au même moment un stupefix qui les laissa chacun inanimé. Ron venait de vaincre Crabbe mais il tomba face à Avery qui l'attaqua dans le dos. Le combat tournait à leur avantage et Harry le savait. Il vit alors un éclair vert et se retourna pour voir un Voldemort le visage déformé par un immense sourire. Il lança de toute la vitesse qu'il pu un stupefix qui dévora le sort, les rendant inefficace tout les deux. Lupin venait de terrasser Goyle lorsqu'il fut touché par un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il vit Queudver sauter sur place jusqu'à ce que Sirius se jette sauvagement sur lui.

-Comment as-tu pu trahir tes amis, Peter ? Quel genre d'homme est tu ?

-Le genre d'homme qui survivra, contrairement à...

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase. James venait de le stupefixié. Sirius se releva et cracha au visage de son ancien ami.

-Pauvre fou.

Dumbledore avait finalement terrassé son adversaire. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul Mangemort. Mais le combat fut momentanément interrompu. Une véritable tempête venait de se lever sur le lieu de combat.

-Le véritable combat peut commencer, dit le Mangemort.

Lord Voldemort était entouré d'une aura de combat rouge des plus impressionnante. La seule aura comparable à celle-ci, pensa Harry, était celle de Dumbledore en colère. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas de taille. Seul. Harry était seul face à une puissance démoniaque qui dépassait l'entendement. Une lueur continuait pourtant à exister. L'espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu. Lui aussi était puissant, même si il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Revigoré par les pouvoirs de leur maître, les Mangemorts profitèrent de ce temps de battement dans la garde de leurs ennemis. Tandis que Voldemort passait à l'attaque, disparaissant et réapparaissant à toute vitesse, ils retournèrent à l'attaque. Le groupe d'amis n'avait pas réalisé ce qui se passait que déjà, Dumbledore et James tombaient, stupefixié. Ils étaient à présent à deux contre trois. Le combat allait tourné court pour un des groupes. Mais Harry ne suivait plus se qui se passait. Dans un tourbillon de couleurs, il disparaissait lui aussi pour se retrouver derrière Voldemort. Et tout bascula. Une voie rauque et dure, celle d'Avery, un souffle de vent, une lumière verte, et l'Avada Kedavra frappa Jessica. La jeune fille paru perdre son souffle uniquement, mais ses yeux se voilèrent et elle tomba finalement à la renverse, sans vie, première victime de ce combat. Alors la lueur d'espoir vacilla et s'éteignit. A la place, un noir mortel, plus noir que tout ce que Harry connaissait, le noir du désespoir. Ses yeux se volèrent à leur tour, mais cette fois d'un voile de douleur et de tristesse. Il avait perdu celle à qui il tenait le plus. Plus qu'à Hermione même. Il tenait à elle d'un sentiment différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour ses amis, ou ses parents, sans savoir vraiment comment l'expliquer. Mais il était trop tard pour réaliser ça. Elle était à présent au sol, sans aucun mouvement et le temps semblait suspendu. Il ne pouvait pas encore bouger. C'était impossible, tout simplement. Et pourtant, lorsque Sirius se pencha sur le corps de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls et qu'une larme roula sur sa joue, il n'eut plus d'autre choix. Jessica était morte, perdu dans les ténèbres, à cause de cet homme, Voldemort, mais surtout Avery.

-NON !!!!!!!!

Il hurla pendant plusieurs minutes. La lueur d'espoir avait définitivement disparu, mais à la place, quelque chose explosa en lui. Plus puissant que lorsque Voldemort avait torturé Ron. Harry en avait même peur. La puissance qu'il se découvrait était effrayante, même pour lui. La où se trouvait autrefois le plus doux des sentiments brûlait à présent un feu gigantesque. Les flammes se répandaient en lui comme un poison. Le feu de la colère, de la haine. Alors lentement, il laissa sa colère le submerger, pénétrer en lui comme l'espoir l'avait autrefois fait. Tout son corps, son esprit et son âme réclamait une vengeance, un prix du sang. A présent qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, le combat allait prendre un tournant. Et surtout, Avery allait mourir. Lui-même le savait, puisqu'il mit un genou à terre, le visage livide, tremblant de terreur devant tant de haine et de puissance.


	15. chapitre quinze: la fin

Chapitre quinze : la fin.  
  
Avery tremblait de plus en plus fort. La terreur que lui inspirait Harry lui donnait envie de vomir. Harry aussi tremblait, mais pour une raison différente. La vue de cet être abject lui donnait des nausées. Comment cette chose qui ne méritait pas le nom d'humain avait elle pu tuer Jessica ? C'était impossible. Il allait le regretter. Des larmes continuaient de courir le long de ses joues lorsqu'il leva sa baguette.

-Endoloris, dit il.

Il avait lancé le sort avec plaisir et froideur. Sa voix même était changée, elle paraissait plus grave, comme sortant d'outre tombe. Avery se tordait au sol, gesticulant vainement comme pour chasser la douleur. Harry prenait du plaisir à voir cet homme se roulait sur le sol, et cela lui faisait peur. Devenait-il comme Voldemort ? Mais pour le moment, seul la vengeance de la mort de Jessica existait. Il leva sa baguette et Avery retomba. Il relança le sort, une excitation macabre dans la voix. Avery se convulsa, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Harry, lui, jubilait.

-Tu vas me le payer, Avery. Très, très cher !

Harry releva une fois de plus sa baguette. Ron, lui aussi tremblait. Il était à présent réveillé et voyait Harry torturer Avery. Ce que faisait Harry lui rappelait lorsque lui-même avait été torturé par Voldemort l'année passé. Et il voyait à présent sur le visage de son meilleur ami la même expression d'extase. Avery pleurait à chaude larme, allongé sur le sol.

-Maître...Maître j'ai mal !

Mais Voldemort, comme tout les spectateurs présents, était paralysé. Harry faisait preuve d'une cruauté, d'un tel plaisir à torturer cet homme qu'il lui faisait peur. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de personne, lui qui avait tué tant de gens, un gamin de dix sept ans lui faisait peur, plus que jamais. -Il est temps de te libérer de ta bêtise Avery, dit Harry. Il leva une dernière fois sa baguette et lança la formule interdite.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert jailli de sa baguette et Avery tomba sans vie, comme Jessica l'avait été par la faute de cet homme. Lorsque Harry se retourna pour faire face à Voldemort, chacun pu voir sur son visage un sourire mauvais, une joie macabre pour avoir tuer cet homme qu'il haïssait.

-A nous deux, Voldemort.

Il avait dit cela tranquillement, avec douceur. Mais dans sa voix et sa façon de parler, on percevait un désir de combat, une soif de vengeance encore intacte et une pulsion sauvage.

-On va s'amuser.

-Harry arrête !

La voix de Ron traversa la salle.

-Harry, tu me fais peur ! Arrête je t'en prie.

-Ils ont tué Jessica Ron !

Ron fit le tour de la salle des yeux et vit en effet le corps inanimé de Jessica gire sur le sol.

-Mon dieu !

Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry.

-Harry, elle ne voulait sûrement pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier. Elle...Elle t'aimait. Elle me l'a dit l'autre jour.

Ron avait sûrement pensé que cela calmerait Harry, mais sa déclaration le mit dans une colère plus noire que jamais. Il leva sa baguette et hurla à pleins poumons.

-Tais toi, Ron ! Tu ne sais pas !!!!!!

Ron se paralysa. Ce Harry n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait et il ne l'aimait pas. Il en avait peur, plus peur que de Voldemort lui-même.

-Transplanum Interdictus.

La voix de Harry s'éteint et un dôme l'engloba avec Voldemort et le Mangemort restant, laissant Ron et les autres à l'extérieur, afin de les protéger.

-Avada Kedavra.

Le Mangemort tomba au sol, la vie ayant quitté son corps sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-A nous deux, Voldemort ! Tout est de ta faute. Mes parents, mon parrain, mes amis, et maintenant Jess ! Tu vas payer pour tout ça.

Il serra sa baguette et se jeta sur un Voldemort tremblant en hurlant. Voldemort tremblait de peur certes, mais aussi d'excitation. Pour la première fois, il entamait un combat dont il doutait de l'issue.

-Allons-y.

Il se téléporta et réapparu derrière Harry. Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort de désarmement. Harry esquiva grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch et riposta avec un Stupefix, que Voldemort dévia avec un charme du bouclier. Tenant sa baguette comme une épée, il fendit l'air, traçant une marque violette, mais Harry esquiva encore, enchaînant avec un Jambencoton, que Voldemort dévia une fois de plus.

-Cessons de jouer, Harry. Battons nous pour de bon.

Tandis que Voldemort parlait, Harry lança un expelliarmus qui envoya voltiger la baguette de son adversaire.

-Tu es désarmé et pas moi. Maintenant amusons nous !

Ron, à l'extérieur du cercle, observait le combat en se tordant les mains. Il avait peur, plus peur même que lorsque la mort avait failli l'emporter. C'était une peur profonde, envahissante et effrayante, comme si elle s'était tapie depuis toujours en attendant de pouvoir ressurgir un jour. Et ce jour était venu.

-Endoloris, hurla Harry.

Voldemort se plia sur le sol, convulsant son corps décharné. Lorsque Harry releva sa baguette, il laissa échapper un gémissement, puis éclata de rire, devant le regard stupéfait de tous les spectateurs qui ne comprenait pas.

-Harry, tu es le plus fort. Je le reconnais. Mais je vais gagner. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux pas mourir ! J'ai fait des tas d'expérience pour me prévenir du sort fatal et je suis immortel. L'avada Kedavra n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi !

-Mais je ne vais pas te tuer, Voldemort !

Un sourire triomphant apparu sur le visage creux de Voldemort.

-Tu veux t'allier à moi ? Nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble !

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de Harry.

-Je vais faire pire que te tuer !

Il leva sa baguette. Il savait depuis toujours que Voldemort ne mourrais pas conventionnellement. Il ne savait pas comment le tuer jusqu'alors, mais il avait trouvé la réponse quand sa colère avait jailli, comme si elle était portait par le flot de haine qui l'avait submergé. Il savait que tout aller se finir maintenant. Il avait pris sa décision. Le temps semblait suspendu et il lâcha finalement le sort qui marquerait la fin de Lord Voldemort.

-Spiritus Evanesco !

Une lumière vive, de couleur rouge sang apparu et frappa Voldemort. Il semblait ne rien sentir, comme si le sort était inefficace. Puis son regard se voila, laissa ses pupilles vides en place, sans aucune lueur. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps après avoir lâché sa baguette et il ne bougea plus. Il ne bougerait plus jamais. Ron s'approcha du dôme, et posa ses mains sur la barrière, toujours dressée.

-Que...Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Harry leva les yeux. Ron vit que le regard de son ami était chargé de fatigue et de tristesse.

-Je lui ai retiré son âme. Il est pire que mort.

Ron, effaré, regarda Harry se lever et se diriger vers le corps inerte de Jessica.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabrique. Elle est bien morte Harry.

-Je le sais Ron. Mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps.

-Tu peux ressusciter les morts ?

-Non.

Ron réfléchit et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard.

-Tu ne vas pas... ?

-Si Ron. C'est le mieux.

-Mais...Non...

Peu à peu, tout le monde se réveillait. Hermione se leva, imitée par Dumbledore et James. Elle s'approcha de Ron et vit le corps inanimé de Jessica dans les bras de Harry, puis le regard vide de Voldemort.

-Il a gagné. Harry !

Mais elle se heurta à la barrière.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Harry a gagné, mais Jess y a laissé la vie, expliqua Ron.

Hermione se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

-Et il va la faire revivre à ses dépends.

-Non Harry ! Non... !

Harry leva un regard brillant vers eux.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir adopter en tant qu'ami. Tu diras merci à tes parents pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi Ron. James, je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Lily. Et toi Sirius, oublie moi, je t'en prie. Lorsque je partirais, le globe éclatera. Il effacera votre mémoire à tous, vous, ceux de cette époque. Il ne restera rien de notre passage. Ron, Hermione et Jess, vous serez emmené là où vous devez être, à Poudlard, dans notre époque. Vous lui expliquerez que j'ai du partir, mais qu'elle restera en moi pour toujours. Tout comme vous.

-Harry, pourquoi ?

Ron semblait ne pas comprendre.

-Ron, je peux lire en vous. La peur vous habite. Peur de moi et de mon pouvoir. Je ne veux pas vous causer de nouveaux ennuis. Adieu, mes amis.

Il leva ensuite sa baguette. Ron continuait de frapper sur le globe le plus fort possible, tentant de le briser pour empêcher Harry de se tuer. Hermione s'effondra, le visage entre les mains, pour retenir ses larmes.

-Au revoir Harry, gémit elle.

Et il abaissa sa baguette sur le corps de Jessica dans une danse complexe, formant boucle et dentelle dans un mouvement fluide.

-Animus Transfer.

Le corps de Harry se mit à briller, tenant toujours celui de Jessica dans le creux de ses bras. La lueur quitta Harry et s'envola, en cherchant son nouveau corps d'accueil. Elle trouva le corps de la jeune fille et y entra, le faisant briller à son tour. Le dôme vola en éclat et le corps de Harry tomba avec un bruit mat. Une lumière vive apparue et Ron se jeta sur le corps de Harry qu'il attrapa. Lorsque la lumière disparue, tous avait disparu, rendu chacun à leur époque, laissant là le corps de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, enfermé pour l'éternité.


	16. chapitre seize: au revoir Harry

Chapitre seize : au revoir, Harry.  
  
La lumière vive entourait le petit groupe. Ron et Hermione était les seuls éveillé même si ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Les couleurs des paysages et des époques qu'ils traversaient se mélangeaient, formant un tube de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Lorsque leurs pieds rencontrèrent le sol dans un choc, ils tombèrent sous l'effet brutal de leur arrêt. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall de Poudlard, devant la Grande Salle. Le chahut qui régnait à l'intérieur laissé présumé qu'un banquet devait avoir lieux. Ron, entraîné par son élan, heurta la porte de la grande salle dans un fracas terrifiant et le chahut se tu instantanément. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le corps de Harry, sans vie. On entendit des pas précipité et McGonagall ouvrit la porte à la volée, pour découvrir le triste spectacle. Hermione, prostrée au sol, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Jessica, à ses pieds, était évanouie. Et Ron, renversé contre la porte, tenait le corps de Harry. Harry Potter, le regard vide, les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait même plus.

-Mon dieu. Albus !

Dumbledore accouru, suivi de près par Hagrid et Rogue. Lorsqu'il vit la scène, il ordonna qu'on emmène Jessica à l'infirmerie et que Mme Pomfresh vienne pour aider Harry. Elle accourut mais, lorsqu'elle se pencha sur son corps, elle secoua la tête d'un air navré. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors la rumeur se propagea, plus vite que tout ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Le corps de Harry Potter, le Survivant, gisait dehors, dans le Grand Hall. Ginny accouru, suivi par Neville, Luna, tout les Gryffondor et la plupart des élèves, vérifié si la rumeur disait vrai. Elle découvrit en même temps que les autres Hermione, toujours en train de pleurer et Ron, immobile, incapable de la moindre réaction.

-Qu'on les emmène à l'infirmerie.

Quatres élèves s'avancèrent. Ginny, Neville, Luna et Dean aidait Hermione et Ron à gravirent les escaliers jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tandis que Dumbledore faisait apparaître un drap qui couvrit le corps de Harry.

-Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs. On vous appellera.

Tous les élèves quittèrent alors la Grande Salle en une longue procession qui se séparait pour aller dans toutes les directions. Certains pleuraient, d'autres, l'air incrédule, semblaient ne pas comprendre. La plupart, le visage fermé, avançaient sans réaction. Le lendemain, au petit matin, on fit descendre tous les élèves pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. A la table des professeur, Dumbledore était assis aux côtés de Ron et Hermione. Jessica restait en retrait. Devant l'estrade, un cercueil présentait la dépouille de Harry.

-Elèves de Poudlard. Je vous dois des explications. J'ai envoyé en début d'année Mr Weasley, Miss Relcias et Miss Granger, ainsi que Harry Potter dans le passé pour recruter des alliés afin de lutter contre Voldemort. Mais un drame s'est produit. Comme me l'a raconté Ronald ici présent, Voldemort était aussi dans le passé. Il a enlevé Lily Evans, mère de Harry afin de faire disparaître ce garçon. Comme vous le savez tous depuis l'an passé, Harry savait utiliser la magie Antique. Il l'a utilisé pour lutter contre Voldemort en compagnie des Maraudeurs, un groupe d'amis dont faisait partie James et Lily Potter, ainsi que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais un Mangemort à tué miss Relcias ici présente. Dans sa colère, Harry Potter a tué ce Mangemort, ainsi qu'un second et Lord Voldemort. Pour être précis, il lui a retiré son âme, nous assurant ainsi une tranquillité définitive. Mais Harry refusait de laisser son amie morte. Il savait aussi que si il revenait, il serait la nouvelle raison d'avoir peur, lui qui avait de si grands pouvoirs. Il a donc donné sa vie pour sauver celle de Miss Relcias. Il a aussi lancé un sort pour ramener nos amis à notre époque. Je vous prierai cependant de ne pas interroger les personnes concernées. Si elles désirent en parler, elles le feront de leur propre initiative.

Il se tu ensuite et frappa dans ses mains. De longues draperies noires apparurent alors sur les murs, certaines présentant l'armoirie de Poudlard sur laquelle apparaissait le nom de Potter. A la surprise de tous, Drago Malefoy se leva.

-Professeur, j'aimerais parler.

-Bien sûr Mr Malefoy.

Drago prit son verre dans sa main et le leva.

-Comme chacun le sait, je n'ai jamais porté Potter dans mon cœur. Lui aussi me détestait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ressens un grand vide. J'ai perdu mon plus grand ennemi, mon adversaire. Certains d'entre vous ont perdu un ami. Je pense que nous devrions tous nous lever et porter un toast à la mémoire de Potter.

Surpris par ce geste de la part de Malefoy, Rogue le regarda longuement. Puis lentement il se leva et prit son verre.

-A la mémoire de Potter.

Hagrid se leva à son tour. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues puis disparaissaient dans sa barbe hirsute.

-Pour Harry, dit il d'une voix rauque.

Dumbledore l'imita et tous se levèrent. Hermione et Jessica pleuraient, et même Ron, le visage toujours sans expression se leva. Il serait celui qu'on entendrait le plus.

-Pour Harry.

Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans la grande Salle où étaient réunis tous les élèves. Tous remerciaient Harry de son courage et de sa force de caractère. Et même lorsque, deux jours plus tard, le Poudlard Express s'en allait de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, tous se souvenaient d'un garçon connu pour avoir perdu ses parents, et qui avaient donné sa vie pour sauver le monde des sorciers. Tous se souvenaient de Harry Potter, et son nom flotterait à présent pour toujours sur un drapeau en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.


End file.
